


Фамилия

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Так ты не против стать Жарковой?"





	Фамилия

— Так ты не против стать Жарковой?

Алекс специально дождался Дашиной юбилейной трансляции в Инстаграме, чтобы задать этот вопрос. Вообще-то он и раньше намекал девушке на свадьбу, но Рейн упорно отнекивалась. «Я пока не готова, — каждый раз отвечала она, — хочу ещё хотя бы пару лет заниматься каналом, а потом посмотрим». Нет, Даша хотела замуж, и о детях они с Алексом неоднократно разговаривали, но в итоге всё сводилось к «ещё рано, давай позже обсудим, карьера сейчас важнее».

— Лёш, ребята в комментариях в группе предлагали на первое апреля перекрасить тебя в брюнета, — Даша по-быстрому перевела тему, криво улыбнувшись и краем глаза посматривая в чат. Публичное предложение — подлый приём, поскольку полторы тысячи зрителей, само собой, поддержат Жаркова, а Рейн и отказывать при всех неудобно, но и соглашаться так быстро она не торопилась.

Чат буквально взорвался однотипными сообщениями вроде «Скажи да!», поставив под удар всю трансляцию, которая могла попросту прерваться из-за повышенной нагрузки. Хотя, в глубине души Даша бы даже обрадовалась такому способу выкрутиться из неловкой ситуации, потому что предыдущая вялая попытка уйти от щекотливой темы была всеми проигнорирована.

Алекс усмехнулся и, успокаивающе положив руку на Дашину ладонь, нервно сжатую в кулак, подмигнул Рейн, мол, всё в порядке, не стоит переживать. В последний раз он видел Дашу настолько взволнованной и напряжённой, когда они вдвоём наконец решились указать «семейное положение» во «ВКонтакте», и тоннами посыпались возмущённые вопросы от подписчиков: «В смысле — Даша не с Олегом? А зачем они тогда снимают вместе? Вам не кажется, что Даша лучше смотрелась бы с Брейном?». Конечно, из-за бестактных мнений никто бы не прекратил отношения, но неприятный осадок после случившегося остался, а Даша и вовсе зареклась выносить на публику подробности личной жизни.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, но… я не против когда-нибудь стать Дашкой Позитивной, — попыталась пошутить Рейн и спрятала лицо в ладонях, осознав, что сморозила явную глупость. Но это однозначно лучше беспомощного молчания. И почему в такие моменты нормальное чувство юмора куда-то пропадает, уступая место дурацкой застенчивости?

— То есть, ребята, вы поняли — она только что согласилась. Всё фиксируется на трансляции, так что понято и не забыто, — Алекс с шутливо серьёзными видом показал указательным пальцем в камеру, а затем приобнял Дашу, свободной рукой нащупывая Мистера Мороженку, который лежал за пределами видимости, но перед началом трансляции точно был оставлен где-то рядом.

— Олег мне сообщение прислал: «А свадьба прямо здесь будет, в Инсте? Если да, я попрошу мою Женю* зарегаться. Места свидетелей мы застолбили, Дашуленция», — Рейн сощурилась, всматриваясь в мелковатые буквы на экране телефона. Слабое освещение в комнате вынуждало девушку напрягать своё и без того плохое зрение.

— В ГТА-шке сыграем, — мгновенно подхватил идею Алекс, — у Махараджи в магазе. Заодно грабанём. Подарок своё свадебный заберём из кассы. А что, имеем право, праздник же, хули. Веселись, бухай, стреляй, как говорится.

— Ты хотел сказать «Женись, бросай букеты, дерись с гостями»? — Даша не сдержала смешок. Задумка со «свадьбой» в игре не показалась ей плохой. Естественно, шипперы персонажа Алекса и Красопеты будут бомбить, однако рано или поздно им пришлось бы смириться.

— Но фамилию ты поменяешь, да?

— Ой, всё, Лёш. Ой, всё…

**Author's Note:**

> * — fem!Биомод, да. У меня своя вселенная ^^


End file.
